


Let me in

by skip23



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Coming Out, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skip23/pseuds/skip23
Summary: Sonia kicks Eddie out
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Let me in

**Author's Note:**

> TW: some parental abuse and homophobic language

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

“What the fuck,” muttered Richie. He rotated in his bed and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. The time read 3:08.

_Thunk._

Richie sighed and waited another second to try to hear the odd noise. He was not disappointed.

_Thunk._

Richie groaned slightly and slowly dragged himself out of bed and walked over to the window. He peered outside. He caught sight of Eddie standing in his yard with a pile of pebbles in his hand. In the dim moonlight, he thought he caught a glimmer of tears on Eddie’s face. He wasn’t sure though for his Eds was too far away. He shook his head clearing the thought and motioned for Eddie to go to the front door.

“Why the fuck is he here at 3 in the fucking morning?” Richie asked himself aloud before heading downstairs to let Eddie in.

Back in 7th grade, Richie and Eddie would sneak over to each other’s houses all the time. When Eddie hadn’t been allowed out of the house to go hang out with all the other Losers because his mom was being a dick ranting about some new disease Eddie might get, Richie would carefully climb out the window and down the large Oak tree outside his window. He’d walk the three blocks to Eddie’s house, sneak in through Eddie’s window and spend the night there. However, once they entered High School the late night visits had stopped.

Although Richie had never admitted it to himself, he was probably the reasons the overnight visits had stopped. The bullying about his sexuality had gotten worse in high school. He never came out to anyone although people always assumed. They were right. People ramming him into lockers muttering faggot under their breath was awful. He knew Eddie didn’t know he was gay, but he worried that if he kept spending time with him like that, then maybe Eddie would guess. That led to the worst possible thing that could ever happen to Richie. Eddie finding out he was gay, about his crush, and inevitably never want to be friends with a dirty kid like him.

Richie quietly opened the door ready to ask why the fuck Eddie was at his house at 3 am but the question died on his lips when he saw Eddie standing there.

Eddie wasn’t currently crying, but it was clear he had been. His eyes were red and puffy, and there were still tear stains on his cheeks. It was the middle of November and Eddie was shivering in his pajamas.

“Holy shit Eds wha-“ Richie interrupted himself, “No wait, you can tell me in a minute let’s get you upstairs and warmed up come on.”

Richie motioned for Eddie to come in. He shut the door behind them and gently grabbed Eddie’s wrist. Eddie flinched wildly and Richie pretended not to notice although it hurt him to see his best friend like this. The two crept up the stairs and once they were safely tucked away in Richie’s room Eddie let out a small sob. The tears once again began to flow steadily from his eyes.

Richie didn’t hesitate and immediately wrapped Eddie in a tight hug.

“Shh Eds it’s gonna be okay,” He said while gently rubbing his hand on Eddie’s back, “It’ll be okay.”

Eddie nodded his head from inside Richie’s embrace.

“Can you tell me what’s going on Spaghetti?” asked Richie quietly.

Eddie nodded once again and untangled himself from Richie. He sat down on the carpeted rug in the middle of Richie’s room. Richie walked over to his bed and grabbed his blanket off the bed. He headed back over to Eddie and handed it to him. Eddie immediately wrapped it around his small body and sat there.

There was a long pause before Eddie started talking. “Umm so I got home from school and stuff, and everything was fine. I wanted to go to the clubhouse with you guys, and I was almost out the door when my,” he paused, “when my mom caught me and asked where I was going so I told her I was headed to go hang out with you guys and then she started complaining about how awful you guys were.” Eddie was talking a mile per minute. “She grabbed my wrist,” Richie remembered how badly Eddie had flinched when he did that mere moments ago, “and walked me over to the kitchen table and had me sit.”

Eddie looked up at Richie pausing for breath. Richie nodded his head and grabbed Eddie’s hand holding it comfortingly, ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him that it was wrong.

“She called you all names and told me each of you were horrible people.”

“What did she say about me?” asked Richie very quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Eddie paused his story, “Rich you don’t want to know.”

“Yes, Yes I do Eds,” Richie really didn’t but had to know, did Sonia Kaspbrack know his secret?

“Rich really, I’ll tell you when I’m done, It’s not good stuff,” said Eddie.

Eddie’s mom definitely knew Richie’s secret. Richie just nodded and Eddie continued.

“She sent me to my room and I headed up there. I planned to sneak out, but after how long her lecture was it was getting late and I needed to start on my homework. So I sat down, got some work done and then went to bed. She woke me up at two by banging on my door and screaming. I woke up panicked and she told me she knew, she knew” Eddie hesitated. He looked Richie in the eyes and Richie saw how scared he was.

Richie’s eyes widened with concern and Eddie was unconsciously shaking. He moved closer pulling Eddie into another hug.

“It’s okay Spaghetti – head you can tell me anything,” said Richie in what he hoped was a comforting voice.

“Don’t call me that,” said Eddie weakly struggling to get out of Richie’s grip.

“Okay Spaghetti – Head!” said Richie grinning, letting him go.

Eddie just sighed and shook his head. He dragged his hand across his face wiping away some tears that had formed. Richie’s expression turned serious and motioned at Eddie to tell him.

“She said she knew I was gay,” said Eddie fast.

Richie gasped and just stared at him. There was no way in fucking hell Eddie was gay. Like it was great because he had been crushing on Eddie for forever, but still. Richie was shocked.

Eddie cringed when Richie just stared at him and frantically pushed to get away from him.

“I’m sorry Rich, I’m sorry please don’t hate me, I’m sorry ‘Chee I’m sorry.” Eddie fumbled for his words and tripped trying to stand up, tears springing to his eyes. Eddie rushed to the closed door of Richie’s room, when Richie finally realized he fucked up he ran to Eddie. He grabbed Eddie’s waist and pulled him in for the third hug that evening.

“Shit no Eds, fuck! I’m sorry I just-,” Richie hesitated, and then cringed internally realizing how badly he was fucking this up. “I guess I didn’t realize that there was a possibility that I wasn’t the only gay person in Derry.”

“You better not be fucking with me asshole because it’s not a joke,” said Eddie as he struggled to get out of Richie’s embrace.

“Eds I would never lie about something like that I promise,” said Richie.

“You’re gay too?” asked Eddie his voice muffled by Richie’s shirt. He had stopped struggling at Richie’s previous sentence.

“Yeah, it’s the only thing Henry Bowers has ever been right about in his entire life,” said Richie. Eddie snorted at his remark. Richie let go of Eddie, then grabbed his hand and dragged him over to his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed stared at Eddie. Eddie was crying silently.

“I always wondered if you all would hate me for being gay,” said Richie trying to fill the silence. “But I knew deep down that you guys wouldn’t. The worst though,” Richie paused. Was he really about to tell Eddie about his crush? “I’ve been crushing on you since 8th grade.”

Eddie’ eyebrows rose high. He stared at Richie for only a few seconds, though it felt like eternity, and slowly brought his lips forward to connect with Richie’s.

Never in Richie’s wildest dreams did he expect to be kissed by Eddie. His best-case scenario was Eddie quietly rejecting him and there would be only small amounts of awkward silences between the two.

Eddie pulled back and grinned at Richie. Richie smiled back. Then Richie was hit with reality. Eddie’s mom knew that he was gay. There was no way Sonia was a supportive parent. He’d heard Eddie rant about his mom talking about the AIDS crisis.

“Sorry to ruin the moment, Eddie my love, but,” he paused not wanting to ruin how good he felt right now, “what did your mom do?”

Eddie visibly deflated and Richie grabbed his hand, comfortingly rubbing small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

“She kicked me out,” he mumbled.

“SHE WHAT!” Yelled Richie standing up abruptly.

“’Chee shhhh, your parents will hear you,” said Eddie looking frightened.

Richie waved the comment aside, “They aren’t home, like usual. Eds you can stay here you know that right? My parents are never home! They won’t even know,” said Richie angrily.

Eddie shrunk back even more and Richie sighed, “Oh Eds, I’m not mad at you, you know that right. I love you with my whole heart. I’m just mad at this world for being such a bitch. I’ve got you though mkay?” Eddie nodded. “Bev sleeps over half the time anyway and my parents don’t give a shit.”

Eddie smiled “Okay I’ll stay.” Richie grinned wildly.

“Now, my good sir, is there anything thy needs from thy former house?” Questioned Richie in one of his ridiculous voices.

Eddie looked at him as if he was stupid, “Yeah Rich I need fucking clothes. I’m in my fucking pajamas right now.” Richie laughed and walked over to his desk and grabbed a notebook.

“Okay so you need clothes, what else?” He asked.

“My school stuff, and there’s this photo of my dad on my dresser. That’s it,” said Eddie.

“Alright darling,” said Richie grabbing the notebook where he wrote down the list of things Eddie wouldn’t need, heading over to the door, “I’ll go grab the stuff, you stay here.”

“What! No! I’m coming with you,” said Eddie stubbornly.

Richie shook his head, “No Eds I don’t want you anywhere near her or that house.”

“Well I don’t want you there alone, what if she sees you?” Asked Eddie worriedly. Richie thought it over. He did not want Eddie anywhere near his mother in fear of what she might say to either of them and he didn’t want Eddie to hear.

“Okay how’s this?” Asked Richie. “I’ll ask Bev to spend the night tomorrow and me and her can sneak out and grab your stuff. I won’t be alone and you won’t be anywhere near her.”

“But that involves Bev knowing I’m gay,” he said nervously.

“It’s alright,” said Richie smiling, “I came out to Bev like two years ago.” Eddie looked at him as if he was insane. “What! It’s Bev!” Richie protested, “She was like oh sweetie thanks for telling me and all that mushy crap.” Eddie laughed.

“Alright let’s do it,” agreed Eddie.

“Good, now let’s go to bed I’m so fucking tired,” said Richie who walked back over to his bed and hoped in pulling the covers over him. He then noticed Eddie standing awkwardly over by the door. He sighed and then smiled. “Dude we kissed earlier I am a-okay with you sleeping in my bed you know that right?”

Eddie laughed and looked relieved. He walked over to the bed and hopped under the covers. He turned to face Richie, leaned in, and kissed him, “G’night ‘Chee,” he muttered his eyes heavy.

“G’night Eds.”

* * *

The next morning Richie woke to his alarm clock going off. He reached over to turn it off and then rolled off the bed to get ready for school.

“Hey Richie can I borrow a shirt and some pants? All my stuff is still at my mom’s,” said Eddie causing Richie to jump and yelp.

“Fuck!” He swore. “I completely forgot you’re living here now Eds.”

Eddie just laughed at him from where he was standing across the room.

“Hey why are you already up?” Richie asked. “My alarm clock just went off.”

“I get up earlier dickhead,” said Eddie, “so, ya know, I’m not late to school like you are every day.” Richie laughed, and walked over to his dresser to grab some clothes for him and Eddie.

“I don’t know if these will fit you since you are super short,” said Richie throwing jeans and a t-shirt at Eddie.

“Hey dipshit!” Eddie exclaimed as he caught the clothes, “I’m not short, you are just freakishly tall.”

Richie grinned at him before slipping into his traditional Hawaiian shirt and jeans then headed downstairs to grab a granola bar for him and Eddie.

He ran into the living room to grab his backpack before heading to the front door grabbing his keys off the table in the hallway.

“Hurry up Eddie we’re gonna be late!” Richie called upstairs unlocking the door.

“This is your fault asshole, for waking up so late, I don’t have enough time to eat a proper breakfast, and no,” Eddie appeared in the doorway, “Granola bars are not proper breakfasts Richie.” He finished eyeing the two granola bars in Richie’s hand. “I also don’t have any of my meds, not even my inhaler because I don’t have my-“ Richie cut him off with a kiss.

“Hey Eds it’s okay,” he blushed, “I’ve got one of your spares upstairs.”

“Why in the everlasting fuck do you have one of my inhalers?” Eddie asked.

“Well once you had an asthma attack down by the quarry and we couldn’t find your inhaler and you couldn’t breathe. I thought you were gonna die. Luckily Bill found it before you passed out, but I always worried about what would happen if you were at my house and didn’t have your inhaler, so once when we I was sleeping at your place I grabbed one of your spares and kept it here,” said Richie sheepishly.

Eddie laughed, “You are literally so adorable.”

Richie grinned shyly before throwing his keys at Eddie. “Go start the car I’ll grab it real fast.”

Eddie nodded and headed out the door while Richie turned and sprinted up the stairs. He reached for the top of the dresser and pulled down his box filled with keepsakes from the other losers. He grabbed Eddie’s red inhaler, closed the box, returned it to the top of his dresser, and raced downstairs and outside to his car. Eddie was seated in the passenger seat and the car was running. Richie hopped in the driver’s seat of his car.

* * *

The two barely got to school on time and raced into their respective first period. The morning flew by fast for Richie and when the bell rang marking the end of third period and lunch to begin, he ran out to his car. All the losers always ate in his car deciding to avoid the cafeteria for it meant bullies and was generally unpleasant.

Richie had decided earlier in second period to come out to the rest of the Losers. They deserved to know, but he needed to tell Eddie first.

Luckily, for him Eddie was the only one standing by his car when he walked over there. “Hey Eds,” he called, “So we need to ask Bev to come with me to get the stuff from your place and I figured. I might as well just come out to the rest of the Losers. They deserve to know.” Eddie nodded.

“Yeah I was thinking about that all last period. When they all get here we can tell them,” agreed Eddie.

Although Richie’s tiny Toyota only had five seats, all seven of the losers always managed to cram themselves into his car. Today Richie and Eddie sat together in the front, Ben, Beverly, and Stan crammed together on the seat and Bill and Mike sat on the floor.

“What’s up fuckers?” Bev asked once all of them had crammed into the car.

“Nothing much, nerd,” said Richie in response.

“Hey Eddie?” Bill asked, “Why were – weren’t y-y-you at your house – house this m-m-m-morn-ning?”

“Shit,” thought Richie. He had completely forgot that Bill drove Eddie to school. He wondered if Eddie’s mom had said anything to Bill. The look on Eddie’s face made Richie realize he too forgot that Bill was driving him.

“Oh, umm,” Eddies said, “I spent the night at Richie’s”

Bill raised an eyebrow, “Okay, just making sure you were okay, she didn’t have nice things to say.”

Oh dear God Bill knew that Sonia kicked Eddie out. A painful silence followed Bill’s statement.

“I’m gay,” Richie, blurted out trying cover that awful silence.

Bev snorted aloud when he said that. “I’m sorry Richie,” she said still laughing, “But that was the best way to break that silence”

Richie promptly flipped her off, “Well Big Bill over here clearly wanted an explanation and this is just the first major key point in a long tale of woe and misery.”

Eddie threw a chip at Richie, “Shut up idiot. I’m also gay. For Richie.”

“Ha!” Stan yelled, “Fucking called it!”

Beverly was nodding along with Stan and the other three losers didn’t look surprised.

“I knew you too would get together one day,” said Stan, “Whenever Richie makes a joke he always looks to Eddie to see if he’s laughing. Its psychology 101.”

“Is that why when I knocked on your door to come get you Eddie’s mom c-c-ca-called you a,” Bill paused, “I don’t wanna s-s-sa-say it.”

Eddie just nodded. A somber silence fell through the losers. Richie thought about never in a million years would he ever come out to the losers, but he did. Not only were they accepting, but also they didn’t see him differently. Hell Eddie fucking kissed him. That by far was the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

“I’m living with Richie now,” said Eddie, “Guess you don’t have to worry about taking me to school now Bill,” he chuckled weakly.

“Oh sweetie,” whispered Bev. Mike and Stan had concern written on their faces. Ben and Bill just looked pissed. Richie at for a split second was afraid that they were mad at him for being gay, but he realized they were mad for him and Eddie for having to deal with Mrs. K.

“Well Bev, care to help me break into Eddie’s place to steal his stuff back?” Richie held his arm out for a fist bump.

“Of fucking course!” Bev exclaimed.

* * *

Eddie, Richie, and Bev were all huddled in Richie’s room watching TV on the one in Richie’s room. They had made a pillow fort and Richie and Eddie were curled up together while Bev was lounging in the other corner.

“You know we are seniors in fucking high school,” said Bev, “We are way too old to be making fucking pillow forts.”

Richie shook his head, “You are never too old to make pillow forts.” Eddie nodded his head in agreement.

The plan was around two am Richie and Beverly would sneak over to Eddie’s house. They would drive Richie’s car to the street parallel to Eddie’s. They would lever the car there and walk over to Eddie’s house. They then would climb through the window that was already unlocked according to Eddie. Richie would climb up first and immediately start grabbing as many clothes as he could as quietly as possible while Bev pulled Eddie’s suitcase out from his bed. Richie would grab the clothes and put them in the suitcase while Bev grabbed Eddie’s meds, backpack, and the photo of his dad.

Two am rolled around and Richie and Beverly headed got ready to head o Richie’s car.

“Be careful ‘Chee,” whispered Eddie after kissing him quickly, “You too Bev,” he said a little louder.

“Of course my good sir,” said Richie bowing, pretending to remove a top heat. Bev rolled her eyes and she and Richie were off.

“So,” Bev started once Richie had begun driving, “You and Eddie finally hit it off.”

Richie looked at her with surprise, “You knew we would didn’t you Mrs. Marsh.”

“Well duh, I’ve seen the way you to act together. Literally no one was shocked today at lunch,” said Bev.

It was dark and cloudy out. “It looks as if it’ll pour any second,” said Richie. Bev nodded.

“We need to do this fast,” she agreed.

Richie parked the car and the two hopped out. They walked together, and a peaceful silence fell between the two. When they got to Eddie’s house, Richie pulled up on the window and Eddie was right it was unlocked. He tried to open the window as quietly as he could but t still squeaked a little. Both he and Beverly winced a little. 

The two of them climbed through the window and into Eddie’s room. It looked the same as it always had. His bed pushed in the corner of his room with his desk on the opposite wall. His dresser stood near the door, which was across from the window on the other side. The room was nice and neat because it was Eddie.

Richie pointed to the bed, Bev walked quickly over to grab the suitcase, and Richie opened the closet door. He pulled out clothes and tossed them at Bev who immediately began to cram them neatly into Eddie’s blue suitcase. The two were so engrossed in their work they didn’t even notice the door open until the light was flicked on. There in the door way stood a very angry Sonia Kaspbrack.

“Oh shit,” said Richie.

“That’s right Mr. Tozier,” said Sonia Kaspbrack. Richie dropped the shirt he was holding. He was terrified and making direct eye contact with the women who had just kicked her son out for being gay. “No why, may I ask, are you in my house, at two in the fucking morning!” Her voice got louder as she spoke.

Richie stumbled trying to find words, “I – uh, we were,” he didn’t know what to say.

“We were grabbing stu-“ Beverly started to speak but was immediately cut off by Eddie’s mom.

“Hush slut. I don’t want to hear you speak.” She glared at Richie. “I want the fucking fag to tell me.”

Richie was slowly walking backwards toward the wall and Sonia was following him. “We were getting Eddie’s things,” said Richie his voice shaking.

“I bought these for my son and Eddie is not my son. I won’t have some filthy faggot for a son you hear me!” She yelled. “And you,” her voice turned to a deadly whisper. Richie was pressed against the wall and Sonia was in his face, “You dirty little boy are going to hell for what you are. A filthy fucking faggot.”

Richie was shaking, his heart racing, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Sonia pulled back her fist and slammed it right into Richie’s face. Richie gave a loud shout of pain and the tears began to fall faster. Sonia grinned, grabbed Richie’s wrist, and dragged him to Eddie’s window.

“No, no, no, Mrs. K, please don’t,” Richie began to struggle against her grip on his wrist. Richie’s lower back was pressed against the windowsill and he felt the cool outside air on his neck.

“You will never talk to me, or come into my house you fucking fairy you understand?” Sonia Kaspbrack said angrily. She reared back ready to shove Richie out the window when suddenly Sonia stopped moving. She just stood there. Richie narrowed his eyes in confusion, “What the he-“

Eddie’s mom fell over to the side and just laid there. Blood stemming steadily from a wound in her head. 

Richie looked around wildly and saw Beverly standing there, eyes wide and shaking, holding a shattered lamp. Richie put two and two together and realized Beverly had hit Sonia with the lamp while she was focused on him. He sniffled and whipped the remaining tears from his eyes real fast.

Beverly’s face went soft. “Oh Rich,” she said, “It’ll be okay.” She stepped over the passed out Mrs. K and gave Richie a hug. The two stayed there hugging just enjoying the thought that someone was there for them.

The two broke apart after a while and quickly finished packing terrified that Sonia would wake up at any second. They left through the front door for it was easier than the window and they didn’t have to worry about noise anymore. Richie was dragging Eddie’s suitcase while Bev had his backpack slung over her shoulder. The two walked to Richie’s car and about halfway there it started to rain.

“Race ya!” Richie yelled feeling the rain hit his hair and begin to cover his glasses. He took off running down the street to his car.

“You’re on!” Bev yelled back chasing after Richie. The two reached Richie’s car at roughly the same time with Richie just barely ahead. They both were doubling over laughing their encounter with Sonia forgotten. They threw Eddie’s stuff in the trunk of the car and headed back to Richie’s house.

The two drove in silence deep in thought.

“Are we going to tell Eddie?” Bev asked.

“I don’t want to,” said Richie, “I don’t want him to be scared. His mom almost threw me out a fucking window.”

Bev nodded, “He might ask about that cut on your face.”

Richie took a hand off the steering wheel and reached up to touch the cheek where Sonia had punched him. He winced slightly when he pulled his hand away seeing the blood on his finger.

Bev smiled sympathetically and then said, “Eddie will give you a solid twenty-minute lecture about how many infections you can get from that.” Richie laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Bev what am I going to do?” Richie asked a few moments later, “What if my parents start staying home more often. What am I supposed to do on the nights they are home?”

Bev sighed, “I don’t know Rich. I’m sure your parents won’t mind if you just tell them Eddie’s spending the night. Plus it’s your senior year you graduate in a few months anyways I know you to planned on going to college together.”

“Yeah,” mumbled Richie, “NYU we both got accepted. But we won’t be able to afford it. Now that Eddie is cut off.”

“Richie you are smart enough to get job and go to college. I know you pretend not to care, but I also know how fucking smart you are even if you won’t admit it,” said Beverly with such passion that it kind of scared him. 

“Thanks Bev.” Richie turned his car into the driveway and turned off the car. He, Bev both hopped out, and Richie ran around back to grab Eddie’s suitcase. He followed behind Bev dragging Eddie’s suitcase into the house. They both ran upstairs, the suitcase thumping loudly behind them.

Bev opened the door to Richie’s room and there was Eddie sound asleep in their pillow fort. Richie smiled at him lovingly.

“He’s adorable,” Richie whispered.

“And that’s why you love him,” said Bev.

“You can sleep in my bed if you want,” said Richie already making himself comfortable in the pillows next to Eddie.

Beverly shook her head smiling. She hopped on Richie’s bed and looked down at Richie and Eddie.

Eddie groaned a little and opened his eyes, “huh?”

“It’s nothing Eds darling go back to sleep,” said Richie.

Eddie groggily reached up and touched the mark on Richie’s face. Richie winced slightly.

“Shh darling,” he said, “go back to sleep it’ll be alright.”

Eddie sighed contently and snuggled in closer to Richie. Richie smiled and kissed his check and the two fell sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like it!


End file.
